love the most powerfulest force in the universe
by super sailor vegeta-sei
Summary: chapter 10 up now!very mushy.Vegeta goes to the hospital with a lung diease that threates to take his life away.Bulma is heart broken without him living at home with her and gets very upset.
1. love of my life

Love the most powerfulest force in the universe

Discamer I don't own DBZ and I'm writing a fanfic so I'm using the chacters and the copy rights say not to use the chacters,names,places,logos yada yada yada, that'es why is for and well since everyone is using the chacters,storylines,and plots all that stuff I'm superized isn't off the net sadly I think it's protected or something by this act.

Hi I'm super sailor Vegeta-sei .This is my second fanfic called Love the Most Powerfulest Force in the universe.Vegeta well is in the hosital for a long time with this bad diease and well what is Bulma apota do this takes place after Buu.That long gap of 10 years so I'll fill it in with some love and romance the good stuff that I really like.After all B&V are so cute they wuv each other and well this fic is going to be a good fic.

Love of my life

Bulma got up and her mate was still asleep.She kissed him and went down stairs to make her family breakfast.

After breakfast Vegea wasn't up yet and Bulma went up stairs to check on him.

His breathing was labored and he was paled very ghostly white.Bulma she checked his pulse it was weak very weak and beating fast.He didn't stir in his sleep.Last night he went to bed really earily and yeserday he didn't train at all he was sick was just an illness but nothing less.She forced the saiyan prince not to train yesterday and even how bull headed he was he listened to his mate.Bulma was really superized what happened yesterday.Now she knew he needed to he in the hospital because he was always healthly and he trained everyday and got up at 5 o 'clock all the time.

Bulma went down stairs and called for her dad and asked him some quetions.

She told him that her husband was sick and needed to be brought to the hosital right now.

Bulma's dad entered their room (B&V's room). He looked at Vegeta who's face was very white and his breathing very slow and sharp breaths.

"Hon we should get your mate to the hostial he looks bad very bad I don't think the doctors here can take care of him.I'll call the ambulance to take him to the hospital and you just stay with him"Said Bulma's dad

He called the ambulance but before they came to pick Vegeta up Bulma shre just held his hand and cried alittle.she thought(** warning mushy stuff up a head read at your own risk) **"_why must this happen to him why he's very healthly.Veggie honey I hope you get better real soon sweetheart"_

"BULMA THEY'RE HERE FOR HIM NOW!!!!!!!!"shouted her dad

"OK"she responded

The paramedics put an Oxygen mask on Vegeta,put a heart monitor,and stuck an IV in his arm.

They lifted him on to the cot then they left and Bulma was in tears.

This chapter was only a page long well I'm thinking of things for chapter 2 and well most of my chapters are very long like 5 pages not this one I want you to be on a chiff hanger I like those that I like. I finshed this chapter on Saturday, December 04, 2004


	2. my heart is about to break

Hi I'm back I really want some good reveiws to read so please reveiw.I hate to reveiw I bet everyone does too.I'm sorry for the last chapter it was way too short there was a chiff hanger but if you do that you get more reveiws. Like what I say if a story is good reveiw it and/or give the auther a good fedback. I hate fedbacks but sometimes they're for the best.now heres chapter 2

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

chapter 2

my heart is about to break

"I should go no and stop this crying before Trunks gets home"Says Bulma to her self still sobbing

"Dad I'm going to the hospital now and tell Trunks what happen,but please don't scare him,You know how close he is to his father"

"OK dear"repliled her father

She grabbed her car keys and a way she went to see her beloved mate.

When she got to the front desk there was a nurse and the nurse asked "How may I help you ma'ma"

"I'm here to see my husband Vegeta Brief who came in in the ambulance"

The nurse began to look at files of patiences and she mummered "Vegeta,Vegeta,yes here we go"

"He's in surgury now It will take a long time after surgury before they put him in a hospital room .wait over in the waiting room.You go straight and take a left. I'll tell the surgeons that you're here to see him."

"Thank you"said Bulma slighly bowing

The hosptial was in a ways very empty. Like the feeling in stomach and heart empty just that because she couldn't feel the bond with the saiyan prince.

Saiyans and their mates always feel each other.It is there sweet and affectionate love for each other bilnd them together.Sometimes when a mate dies their mate can feel it too like a stabing within their heart (during the Buu saga when Vegeta died Bulma felf a stabing in her heart) .If they love each other more than anything than the mate that didn't die will just spontanosuly without any warnings.Because the saiyan gods wanted those two to stay together always.

When Bulma went to sit down she was alone there was no on to talk to. There was one year old magazines to read.She picked one up and just read it for an hour. She watched the clock for ten mintutes then got up and went to the vending machine. Bulma got some cookies that were Vegeta and her faverite. Bulma relaxed into her chair again to think about her mate and just to take a nap.Bulma got up and looked at the clock .Now it was 5:30 and Vegeta wasn't out of surgery yet.Now Bulma was in panic.Her heart was racing 1,000 miles per minute,she was sweeting,crying,and shaking."_Relax Bulma and get coffe_"she silently told her self

She went to the coffe machine to get some coffe and spilted some on her self."_I should really relax Bulma let's not get coffe let's get a magazine and relax girl"_she silently told her self again_'' Don't worry Veg well be out of surgery soon and then I can see him'',"Good I'm calming down_"she reminded her self.

'_Ok now I'm reading a magazine still going insane girl I better stop this right now.I shouldn't worry about Veg he's one of the strongest people in the universe.He can take everything like throws at him.I just hope he's strong enough that's all.Wait a minute what about those androds they tore him limb from limb.That about this really bad illness.Yesterday the poor man couldn't even talk,now he can hardly breathe and he might die.If he does I'm going to lose it Bulma.Trunks will be out of a dad and I'll be out of a beloved mate forever.Vegeta is the only one for me and I'm the only one for him_."

The doctor came out."Miss Bulma I have to talk to you"asked the doctor with a conserned look on his face

"What what's wrong with him"Bulma sturrned her heart racing so fast she was going to have a heart attack

"Many things,"said the doctor sadly,"good thing you got him in when you did"

"How was the surgury and may I please see him doctor"asked Bulma still shaken

"The surgery was fine but we had to remove some of his lung tissue because their was an alien diease that iffected his lungs.Vegeta needs a lung transplant soon.He's out of surgery and you may see him,but only for a while"said the doctor and then he lead Bulma to her mate's room. Everything just raced through Bulma's head she needed sleep.

There was nothing in the universe that can prepair Bulma for the sight of her darling sweet mate almost lifeless in the white hostial bed taggled in a mess full of wires,tubes,monitors,and everything imaginable just took Bulma's lifeforce out of her body.She took short small steps to Vegeta.Reaching out to his hand and crying.The pain was grusome and horrible.She just wanted him home.'Vegeta"Bulma cried. No resonse. "Veggie don't forget I love you more than anything and I bet you love me more than anything too."She said to him. Bulma she lied her head on his hand.The life support systems in the backround made Bulma just not sleep.She then got up and looked at all the life support systems hooked up to him.Since Bulma was a genus she knew what all the machines are for.One was a breathing machine it did all of his breathing.Another was a heart pump it kept his heart pumping._Why would they stop his heart _bulma quetioned to her self. There was IVs in each of his hands.Vegeta was white as paper.That was the whitest Bulma had ever seen it.She made a note not to bring Trunks to the hosptail because a 12 year old shouldn't look at his half dead father.She'll promise him that he can see his father when he's regain consciousness and when he was able to talk and respond to people.

_"I bet my family at home misses me and if dad didn't tell Trunks then I would."_

Bulma kissed Vegeta on his lips and checks and spoke "Sweet dreams my sweet prince see you in the morning and I love you very much"Bulma said to Vegeta and kissing him again.

She left him with a heavy heart.

End of chapter 2 completed Sunday, December 05, 2004 and this chapter was short too.Well this story will just be a bunch of short chapters and please review I know that alot of you and Veg and Bul fans so please reveiw I really like to hear from my fans.


	3. the heart of my soul and the dream to my...

no reveiws yet and I'm on chapter 3 please reveiw tell me if you like it or not.I want to hear from people.Please if you read this review this.I want to hear is it good or not or does it suck just tell me!!!!! I'm getting mad that no one is reveiwing my fanfiction now I'm mad.Everyone likes to read reveiws right.I love to read and please people just review for me and be nice if you like it or not! My friend likes this story. My computer didn't work for a day my old man ruined it and I fixed it like Bulma the scienctist but hey enought about me.I got 2 new reveiws thanks tsume-hiei luver for those nice reviews and now I promess this chapter will be longer.Now here's chapter 3.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

My Heart of My Soul and the Dream of My Heart

When Bulma got home her son Trunks was still awake and he wanted to know."Hey mom where is dad"Qustioned the demi saiyan

"Trunks your father is in the hosital and is very sick with some bad lung diease that can possibelity kill him,but knowing my Veggie he can survive this and became strong"said Bulma

"Oh that's really bad mom"Said Trunks with a heavy sigh,but "how did he come down with this diease anyways"

"Trunks,''Bulma cried out to her only child,"the doctors just don't know.The day before he became sick he was just fine and something just happened Trunks that's all"

"Mama that's sad,but can I see dad"questioned Trunks

"Trunks you don't want to see your father the sight of him on life support.His life depends of machines and he's unscioius"Buma's shalking voice

"Mom please I'm a half saiyan and a grown man I can haddle this"Protested Trunks

"Trunks are you really sure about it?"question Bulma

"Yes"stated Trunks nodding his head

"Good so you aren't going to school tommorow we'll see you father instead"

"Mom thanks so very much."cheered Trunks.He ran up and hugged his mother

"Well someone sounds happy" " _I bet when Trunks see his father He'll be really upset.Poor boy"_

Son it's late now go to sleep and good night see you in the morning"

"Thanks mother good night"

Trunks left Bulma in their kitchen all alone.

"Well Bulma better get to sleep.Then in the morning I can see my Veggie"said Bulma to her self (note to all people if you read this Without Vegeta Bulma goes insane remember without gloves Vegeta goes insane too)

She walked up the stairs into the unsually dark hallway.It was silent if no one ever lived there.The street lights were faintly shone through the windows.

Opened the door to her bedroom it was dark and deserted.Normally when she stayed up late working Vegeta was there in their bed sleeping or watching TV.

Bulma's mind went on her when she thought that Vegeta was sleeping in bed.Bulma ran to her bed and flung her arms around the "the imaginary Vegeta" who in Bulma's mind eye never reacted or anything,then she spoke "what's wrong sweetie". No repile.That upset Bulma very much that her love didn't respond to her touch.

She fell to her knees and cried "My husband hates me now" She burried her face into her hands and cried now stop.Trunks heard her cry.After he thought she stopped he went to investagate.It appeared Bulma cried her self to sleep.Her body was on the side of the bed in a disorted fasion.

Trunks picked up his mother in his big strong arms like the arms of his dad. "Vegeta!,the sleeping woman cried,I knew you you loved me.My love Vegeta you have me in your embrass like you always do when I fall. You said when we became a couple you I fall you pick me back up.Veg you're so warm like a fire.Please sing to me a lalabye and give me a goodnights kiss sweetheart"

Trunks didn't anwer his mother .He thought his mother went insane now without the guildance of her mate to make things sane.

He lied his mother down in the middle of the king size bed. Pulled the covers over her and kissed her on the forehead."Veg honey come to bed with me honey.I think the gravrity chamber sees you enough now it's time to relax and be with the one you love the most dear"

Trunks anwered and tried to sound like his father,"No women I have alot of training to do if I want to defeat Karrot.That low level he should repect his prince"

"Oh honey do you always have to say that.Please go to bed with me"

"I don't want ta"

"Go come on stop acting like our son" (well that is her son trying to inpersonate his father)

"I'm leaving now,Bye"

"Wait dear be with the one you truely love"

Trunks just ignored his mother and went to bed.

All night Bulma had dreams about Vegeta.

start of dream

She awoke in a black dress and in the backround there was faint cries of sadness.

Bulma asked in a symapathtic voice "What is the matter and why is everyone crying did someone die?"

"Bulma if you loved him so much you would know who died and it was Vegeta"whimpered Goku Bulma's heart broke within her chest and it stopped and turned cold

"What are you talking about? I love my Prince more than anything in this world and I'm willing to die for him do you hear!"

"You negected him , mistreated,and beat on him when he was weak and needed your help your very own mate.That you married to for the rest of your very life and into the otherworld to.So that's why in the hopstal he just died because you weren't there for him to love and care for him the time he needed you the most to recover and regain his strengh.He would have still been here if you still loved and care for him like a wife should"Goku said very angerly

Bulma felt her heart break into shards and those shards broken into smaller shards of heart.She felt horrible what Goku said about her never in her life has she beated on him and he never ever touched her ether."I never negected my prince I feed him all that he could eat,I gave him a son made from our love,I build him machines for training himself,and plus I gave him me as his wife for he to have someone he loved dearly and cared for very much for the poor man's life to feel completed"cried Bulma (Vegeta's rich Bulma means she's like sorry for him)

She walked over to Vegeta's corpse and it was real.His face was flushed of its color,his body was limp and his face didn't even have one bit of emotion left in it.

Bulma leded over to cup his check.It was colder 10,000 blocks of frozen ice.

_Why did I let this happen to him in the first place.I guss I was really mean to Vegeta after all since it's inpossible to kill a saiyan prince._

_This is just a dream and Bulma wake up now._

end of dream

Bulma woke up in a cold sweat breathing hard and heart pounding in her chest.

"It's just a dream Vegeta's still alive right yes he is and I'll call the hospital right now to see if anything is alright with him"she said to her self

Bulma reached out and dialed the number to the hospial.

"Hello"said the resectionist on the other line

"Hi can you tell me how Vegeta Brief is doing"

"Vegeta Brief Vegeta Brief he we go it says that he's in a coma,but stable."

"When was the last time the nurses checked on him"questioned Bulma

"15 minutes ago ma'am"

"Ok thanks bye" Bulma hung up and breathed a sigh a reliefe that her mate was fine just the way she left him the night before.

She went back to bed and excited to she her mate right away in the morning.

RING RING RING RING RING RING the alarm clock went off and Bulma turned it off quickly then hit the shower and got dress in a red tank top and jeans.

Trunks was still asleep so she just left her teenage son to sleep.

Went down stairs and made breakfast for her son and her self.

After she was done Trunks woke up and groggly said "Hi mom when are we going to see dad?"

"Soon Trunks when you're able and ready and take a shower before we head out.Are you sure my half saiyan don't you want something to eat"

"Yes mom I'll eat and take a shower than we can go"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

that chapter was longer than the other yes it was and please I never wrote this for a week school project on North Carlolina in the colonal days busy with that that's a group project and it's due on the 22 of this month Gasp I hate my teacher and he's evil!!!! I hope you'll review this please I get nice reveiw

finshed Saturday, December 11, 2004 the last day that I had physical thropy for my legs(one year ago) now I can run faster now,but I'ms still slow curces saiyans aren't slow.


	4. sadness and sorrow of the heart

Chapter 4 I never go reveiws yet for chapter 3 but it's been on the internet for less than a week.

now it's chapter 4 now what should I call it?oh yes what about sadness.

I like this story.I'm still on chapter 4 on final fantasy 10 and ledends of dragoon.

I want to finsh this fic before I start on more to come.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

chapter 4 sadness and sorrow of the heart

When Trunks and his mother got to the hosptal the first thing they went to was the saiyan prince.Trunks got to his father's room before his mother did.

"Dad",Trunks cried,"What happened to you you're always healthly and strong like a saiyan should be.You said that you're the prince invinceable,but now look at you who did this to you?"

Bulma came running in the room breathing heavy from running all those stairs.Bulma heard what Trunks said.

"Trunks your father just got sick and well like that the doctors said he might die if you don't have a lung transpant so I might be giving your father one of my lungs.Married coupples do sure share stuff,but I don't know about internal organs"Bulma huffed

"That's a good idea to give him one of your lungs but won't it hurt,give a scar,and make you stay in the hospital with dad?"Questioned the demi saiyan

"Trunks yes that stuff that you said is all true,but if you've been married to a mate that you'll love forever and that means the world to you.If they need something that's hard to get then by all means give them it when they need it the most.I get really upset and lonely without your father.So I'll do all I can to make him better again.You stay here with him and I would like to talk to the doctor in private."

Bulma was trying to find the doctor that operated on Vegeta.She found him.

"Doctor I have a question does Vegeta really need a lung transpant soon,because I have been thinking I could give him one of my lungs."Questioned the blue haired lady

"He does need a transplant soon yes,but before we do it the blood types and organ size much match.If they don't match his body will reject the organs and die or if the organs match and the blood types are mixed matched his blood will clump and he'll die also"said the doctor gravely

"Check to see if me and him match blood types?"questioned Bulma

"I have your meditcal files right here Vegeta's blood type is RH- and yours,Bulma is AB (I made up their blood types I don't know what they are) Bulma was shocked!!!!

"I can't give Vegeta one of my lungs"Bulma sobbed

"No you can't your lungs are much bigger than his and he can only have his blood type to be given to him"

"But isn't there someone to that can give him a lung?"questioned Bulma

"I have to check on that miss,but now I have to check on my other patiences now.Bye"

"Bye"sobbed Bulma

For the time being Bulma held her act together she just wanted to cry.Like she never cried before.

(What can I do I can't have Vegeta die on me.He still has parents.His mother has his blood type and she's as small as he is.I should give my in-laws a call and ask them stuff like their blood type and tell them to come.I never seen them since last Christmas)

Bulma staggeredly walked in Vegeta's room.Trunks could sence that there was bad news in the air.

"Hey mom hows dad and is he going to be better soon?"asked Trunks

"Trunks please I don't know your dad's very bad and it's hard to get him a lung.I have to ask Queen Vera (Vegeta's mother) to give her son a lung.Of corce knowing her she'll give on of her lungs to her son.You know Vera she loves her family more importantly her son and her husband too."

"That's bad mom but hey I hope the saiyan gods answer our prayers"

"Yes Trunks I hope so too."she cried hugging her son

They could stay there no longer.

The room and a weak Vegeta was to much too much handle.The sights of the room were just so gloomy and sad.The weather was horrible,it rained all day non-stop and thundered to.Lightning and rain stread across the sky.The angels of heaven were crying along with Bulma of their all most lost.Bulma wanted to cry the day away in bed and just have her husband back nothing else in the world would matter anymore. (she of corse cares about her son) The pain of Semi-loss was just to much to bare.

"Trunks do you want to leave this sad place"Bulma said solmnly

"No I feel that I should watch over dad,mama stay her and let's watch over dad"

"No Trunks we can't stay here.The visting hours are almost up and we never had no lunch.It's almost dinner time.Your father doesn't like it when you live off junk food remember that"

"I don't care what dad says to eat we can live off vending machine foods"

"Your father Trunks hates vending machine foods he cannot believe humans eat it.He thinks it's junk and that's why he thinks Humans are fat"Bulma sighed

"Hey that sounds like Tousan to say something negative about humans"

"He ALWAYS disliked the human race for as long as I can remember"

"But mother you are a human and does he love you?"questioned Trunks

"Of corce he does son your father will sacrife his own life for me.So of corce,"She said rolling her eyes,"he loves me so.That's why you were born.The love child of me and your father.Your father and I plan to have another baby soon.He hopes for a girl,and so do I"

"Really mom you and dad are hoping for another kid.Why a girl?"

"Male saiyans favor their daughters over their sons and Female saiyans favor their sons.So if I was a saiyan you would be my faverite and if we had a girl.I bet that the girl will be your father's faverite"

"Mom that's really funny"Giggled Trunks

"Now we have our spirits up now.Don't we Trunks"

"Yes I guss so",agreed Trunks,"but something that will make my spirit brighter is when dad is well enough to come home ,and spend time with his family the people he cares about the most".

"You are speaking my lanquage son",smiled Bulma,"If it was Christmas time I would wish your father's health back and everything will be normal again,"sighed Bulma"

"Heh"replied her only son

"Your father learned a lession that no one could teach him.It was about love.I know after he gets out of this "prison cell" it will be a turning point and he'll be more loving and nice to me"sobbed Bulma

"It's ok mama it's getting late we better go home,phone Vera,and eat dinner"said Trunks

"I want to kiss your father good night now please leave the room"comarded Bulma

"Fine fine fine I'm leaving"said Trunks wavying his arms in the air and he ran out the door in a heart beat

"boys"sighed Bulma shacking her head back and forth

"Good night Vegeta"Bulma wispered as soft as the wind She kissed all over his face his lips,cheecks,and forehead

"And sweet dreams"she said dreamfuly

She walked out and left for home with her beloved son.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 4 is done this fic is easy to do and well I finshed on Wednesday, December 15, 2004 and my group and I finshed that project it was a piece of cake.

Hey in almost a week is christmas.Did you do all your shopping yet cause I did.Yes I did.

See ya untill next time America (I always wanted to say that)


	5. destiny knocks and a beloved soul shall ...

Yes I'm one Seyeh's faverites list thanks so much for the nice reveiws love ya.This fic is going good I just know it and it will have many short chapters just because I like short chapters.

This chapter is going to be good,but this weekend I'm going away for that really gay North Carolina project and it will just be for the night and I hate spending the night at someone else's home.Friday nights are when ideas full my head.I sit on my computer and type to entertain you people which I love them I read my books.PS that project is an infocmersial like the kind on Tv and we have to sell our colonly witch is gay.Soon I might start a Dragonlance fanfic.Those books are like my faverite I love them.I should write on on Riverwind and Goldmoon they are so cute!!Yes yes I'm babbering and it can be annoying so heres chapter 5

PPS thanks for the nice reveiws and keep them coming!!!!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Destiny Knocks and Life of a Beloved Soul Shall Live

"Bulma eat you need your strengh untill Veg is out of the hostital"Scolded her mother

"Bulma your mother is right you need to eat"Repliled her father Trunks was giggling at his mother for acting like a child

"But eatting makes me think more about Vegeta the only man that I care about"sobbed Bulma

"Yes he loves his food alright but you need energy"

"I know but I love him"Bulma wined

"Well Love that makes the world go around and I'm sure he's your world what if he died?"Questioned her father

"Wwhaat do you mmmean"She sobbed

"Well nothing hon"Her father replied

"Oh you're saying you don't like him"She sobbed again harder this time

"We really like Veggie-chan but it maybe his time to go and leave from your warm embrace Bulma"Spoke her mother

"Oh you don't understand my pain do you guys?"she questioned

"No we don't but we'll be here for Veggie-chan and you and we shall support you two love birds all the way"said her mother

"That's really kind of you mother,but I have to talk to Veggie's parents and tell them what happen.I'm going to leave now bye you guys see you in the morning"She anounced and waved to her family

Bulma went over and dumped her food in the garbage can.She walked up stairs and took a hot shower to relieve the painful stress of the day at hand.

Bulma got out of the shower in a pink bath robe with a turban wrapped in her aqua hair.

_Now where is the phone to call the in-laws never seen or heard from them in a while.They are maybe on more of those missions that they do to purge planets or they are just together as husband and wife relaxing in their nice bedroom_ Bulma thought

Bulma went over to her bedroom phone and dialed her in-law's number.

The phone ringed for a while then King Vegeta answered with a deep voice came on"Hello you reached the imperail palace of Vegeta-sei and what may I help you with?"questioned the Deep man's Voice

"Yes is it you Vegeta?"

"Yes Bulma long time no see how are you doing?"questioned the King

"Well big V I have something very important to tell you and your wife?"

"Big V is what Vera calls me it's one of my many pet names and she's not in right now she's off doing her saiyan stuff you know.So you can always tell me this important isuse I'll be glad to listen intenaly like a little boy"

"Ok V now where shall I begin.... Oh yes your son got really ill and he got send to the hosptail.The illness is making his lungs really bad.He needs a lung transplant or he will die soon if not."

King Vegeta was very shocked at the news.He was unable to respond to his daughter in-law

"Hello Vegeta anyone there hello Vegeta?"

'Yes someone's here Bulma hehehe and that's bad news I'm so sorry for your loss if that was Vera I would be by her side 24/7 if you know what I mean,but Vera and I have been married for over 50 years now so soon is our silver anversary.The end of this month is it"

"50 years married to Vera wow big V you two are sure in an after lasting love for each other huh?I mean aren't you a 100 years old,"because of Bulma's rude remark King Vegeta felled of the floor anime style and got back up again,"and not even one gray hair in all that mass of aburn hair.Gosh saiyans hardly ever age huh big V"

"Well Bulma saiyans live for three hundren years and only one thrid of my life is over I still am a pretty young saiyan for a one hundred year old man in human years should be long dead"

"I would like to talk to your wife tell her to get the hell over to the phone tellapathicly because I really want to talk to her"

"Fine fine I'll contact her right now"

Vegeta put his big muscalar hands on his temples on the sides of his head and he called for his wife.

( note:Ok people most of the time these symbols ( ) mean my notes but now if the word is in itellects then it's tellapathic)

_(Vera)_

_(Yes what is it sweetheart)_Vera anwered to the call of her mate

(_please come here to our sleeping chambers and talk to Bulma she really wants to talk to you)_

_(Oh you invited Vegeta's human mate here huh?I thought I said that I hated Humans)_

_(No no no she's on the phone and it's about our son he's really sick dear)_

The ellete soldiers that were traning with Vera were startled that she wasn't fighting.

"Queen Vera are you ok"the first soldeir asked

She shoke alittle then she cried for no reason.

'My son is really ill and his mate needs me to talk to him.I still and will always care for Vegeta no matter what even no after Freezer took him from us I'm still his mother.Veg and I only got to raise him untill he was 5 and that evil cold hearted bastaid too him from us"

_(Vera Vera hello Vera)_

"My mate is calling me"

_(Yes sweetheart what do you want from me)_

_(Just come to our room and Bulma will fill in in with all the details remember that)_

_(Fine fine I'm coming)_

"You guys duty calls.So I better be going let's train some other time"Said Queen Vera

"Of corce! Me Queen"Said the second soldier kissing her hand

"No stop it you guys I'm married to your King"Vera protested

"That's Ok Queen I love you"said the thrid soldier

"That's so kind of you and I'm married you guys should stop this fooliness if you want anything done around here"

"Sorry my Queen"pleaded the thrid soldier

"You better be or I'll sick my Husband on you.Please excuse me now"

Vera finally walked out on them and with super spead she ran to her husband's and her bed chamber.

No time she was there and she never lost her breath at all.

"Vera you came you're very fast"

"I know that I'm Veg now let me talk to Bulma if I may?"

"You don't have to ask me it's a yes of corce"laughed the King

Vegeta gave his mate the phone and she brought it to her ear.

"Hello"Vera spoke in to the resiver

"Vera it's you"excilmed Bulma

"Yes of corce it's me why wouldn't be me not unless I'm an evil alien clone here to suck out your brain"

"Hay rememeber what you said that it's impossible to clone saiyans because of their blood types"said Bulma

"Bul I was going to say that you know.My husband is a warrior/king/scenctist you know"

"Yes yes of corce I know my in-laws"Bulma rolling her big blue eyes giggling to her mother-inlaw's antities that are funny

'Now Vera I must tell you something that is bad"

Vera gulped Heavy and took a deep breath.

"Ok Ve-chan prepaire your self.You son,Vegeta got really sick and he might need one of your lungs in order to live.I need you to give him one of your lungs please"pleaded Bulma

"Well it's hard to make that choice but me and Vegeta will talk about that in the morning and give you a call B-chan Ok"

"No Vera I want you to make the choice about now please?"

"I have to talk about this with my mate and some doctors in the morning Ok"

"Why the morning Vera I must know know"

"Would it hurt for you to know the information in the morning this is a hard dession and I should talk to my doctors about the options about what I can and can't do after I give a lung to Veggie-chan.I'ts hard to be a warrior queen and a mother of a 40 year old man"

"Oh Vera just give me an anwer and come over to my house.We need to see the doctor about the thing and take a blood test"pleadeed Bulma

"Ok but I have to talk to my doctors and my mate first of all Bye B-chan see you tommorow"

"Bye Vera see you too love you"

"I love you too"

Then the women hung up.

"Vera what did she want?"questioned the big king

"She wanted me to give Vegeta one of my lungs since I'm his size"

"Please make the right choice V"pleaded her husband

Vera went over and kissed her King gentaly on his lips and he returned the kiss and held her tightly in his arms.

"We can always fit you with an artificial lung of corce"

"Thanks sweetheart.I love you.It's late and we should just go to sleep.I'm pretty tired what about you"

"Yes of corce as you can see my Queen I'm in my bed clothes ready for a restful sleep.I can concur we can talk about this issue in the morning since we have no meetings with other planet leaders"

He held his mate even tighter and kissed her deeply

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

End of chapter 5 I hope you make me happy and reveiw please.

My boyfriend gave me some feedbacks but he didn't reveiw because he's not an auther of this website simple as that.He said it's to mussy well this fic is more for a woman than a man to read it you know,but the next fic will be less musy because my boyfriend said so Ok it will be Vegeta training or something.Please E-mail me feedbacks my E-mail is on my profile.PS please reveiw this

Thanks then bye see you super soon!!!!


	6. desion

well I got some nice reveiws!!!! thanks so much I hope more nice people reveiw this fic.This week is Christmas Alot of my family comes over so it will be hard to write.OK today is my last day of school and I think that I could get this chapter 6 done by tonight possiblely but If I don't then I don't.Thanks for review and feedbacks galacia I'll anwser your question trunks is age 13 and well I thought it will be interesting if I put Veggie's parents in just because I want to do that.Just because I like making up chacters that don't exiest. Vegeta and Trunks don't even have the same blood type and if they do just E-mail me it's on my profile or subment a reveiw and tell me.Now here's chapter 6

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 6 desion

Queen Vera,the first thing that she done in the morning was get her husband,Vegeta out from the nice, big ,and warm bed.He wanted to sleep longger since it was 3:30 in the morning.

"Veggie wake up NOW!!!!!,"Vera bellowed

"MMMMmmmm what time is it it's still dark and I'm still sleepyly let me sleep untill at least sun rise,Said the half sleep king groggly and tuned over not to face his wife

"Veggie this is important my doctors have to check me if I'm ok to give an organ and then we have to go to Earth and see if our son's doctors aprove of my lung or not."

"So you made up your mind and are giving one of your lungs to our son."

"Oh is there anything wrong with that dear?"

"No ,but after you recover from having it taken out from your body then .I'll make sure your doctors fit you with an artifical lung like what I said yesterday evening."

"Thanks Veggie you'll always take care of me since you love me so much."said Vera taking her husband into her enbrass

"I love you too and thanks for making that good desion that will save our sons life sweetheart."said King Vegeta pulling his wife much closer and smothering her in kisses

"I know this is the right thing I just know it."Vera repeated over and over again

"Please V get back to sleep I sence that you are very nevrous and somewhat scared about the furture."Said Vegeta as he was strocking her middum length,straight,thick,black hair.

"How do you know what I'm scared and very nevrous."Questioned Vera

"Our strong mates bond that's what.That we have been married for almost 40 years or something?"Said King Vegeta.(Note they have been married for 40-50 years I don't really know)

"Oh like when the other gets in treuble the other can sence it."

"Mmmmnnnn."agreed Vegeta

"Since all the years together I take that as a yes."

"See that's a mates bond.Some mate's after their 50th anuversay (I spelled that wrong) will have a wedding that will bond them and make them husband and wife even after dealth in the other world."

"Veg we should do that.Have a second wedding."said Vera with a twingle in her eye

"Well we will soon very soon."Vegeta prosmissed,"I think we can talk about this more in the morning go to sleep like a good saiyan V."

" But Veg it's already morning 4:00 AM in the morning."

"Just sleep for another hour and gentally wake me with a kiss OK V."

"You want you bedtime kiss like a child."Tessed Vera

"No I want you to kiss me instead of that blasted alerm clock.scowled Vegeta

" Vegeta and Vera sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G.First comes love then comes marrige then comes a baby in a baby cariage."sang Vera like a child

"Stop acting like a child V plus that song is true we both love each other."scowled Vegeta lightly

"Really?"questioned Vera laughing like a child again

"Yes I do."

"That means you want to marry me.'Giggled Vera how much she can press her husband's bottons before he self-destructs

"Well one problem we are already married for 40 years."blew up the warrior king.

"Opps I knew that just wanted to act like a little kid.Hey I'm hungry.I want some meat for breakfast along with some tea."

"That's nice dear now we made up our minds, we should at least eat our breakfast ,get dressed,take a bath,talk to advisers,talk to psychics,and some doctors."

"You said Psychos I hate psychos."

"No I didn't and please stop acting like a kid of the age 8."

"Well there's a problem I'm only a young saiyan of the age 80." (Note saiyans can live for 300 years.So Vera only lived one thrid of her life)

"Come now time is of the esence."Said Vegeta dragging his wife to the dinner quotors.

"So would it hurt her if she got it ripped from her body and replaced with an artfical one?"

"For a little while your majesty."stated adviser 1

"I have a question? If I go along this this and do it how long do I have to wait untill I can tran again with the artfical lung."

"Good question my Queen it will take you three months to recover from this surgary."said doctor 1

"What!!!!!, exclamed Vera outraged,"I can't take that long away from training."

"Dear the altamatume is your training or your son's life.Now pick one!!!,"demanded Vegeta

"Well let's us see here life is very precious like our only son and you can't bring him back with the dragon spheres if he died of natral causes.Since all light forms are unique and can never be replaced and theres training which you can make up time,Monday,Tuesday,Wednesday,Thursday,Friday,Satunday,Sunday and all the months;January,Febrary,March,April,May,June,July,August,September,October,Novemeber and December and all the four seasons."Vera pause only to be interupted by her mate

'Please don't tell me the four seasons like a kindergander would."Said Vegeta slapping his foreghead

"Sorry."Vera pleaided

The second doctor cleared his throat and spoke;

"Now enough.Queen Vera is in fine health and she'll prabably recover much faster than we will think since once in a while she can transform into a super saiyan."

"Yes now where is the print off on her vital signs and her health,"Demanded King Vegeta

The thrid doctor passed King Vegeta all the print off papers of his wife's health."Here your Majesty the papers on your Queen's health."

"Thanks."King Vegeta stated plainly as he was focused on the papers on his wife's health.Vera walked up to her husband to see the papers on her health.She didn't know what any of the grafts mean or anything,but she wanted to see the expression in her husbands's stoic face.The expression was wondering and in deep thought nothing more or nothing less,and he was strocking his goate in very deep thought.The thought when one's in medition a very deep one.His expression suddenly tuned into a bittersweet one and he took his hand from his beard.

"What is wrong honey?"Questioned Vera

"Nothing dear.It says that your lung capitsy isn't that good but your strenght is good too.Don't worry everything is going to be fine."

"Well I'm always the opticmistic one."Said Vera rolling her eyes and crossing her arms like her son Vegeta

"Can't I be happy for once in my life?"Questioned Vegeta

"Well there is a small change that my son and I can possible die and you're happy?"

"No I'm just happy to see our son no special reason."

"Oh really?'

"Yes really.",Said Vegeta,"Now Let's she that hastey daughter in-law of ours and our son that she's married to."

"Ok now tell the spacepod scienctist that we are leaving Vegeta-sei at once.We put the prime minster in charge untill we are back from our little mission."anouced Vera

"V are you sure about this now this is well I think your last chance to backout of this?"Question King Vegeta

"Yes Veg I'm really sure about what my destiny is going to lead me.If the saiyans goddesses of destiny lead me into dealth and choose my path than there's no way out.:"

"Vera you can't be serious.We can at least try to get a donnor."protested Vegeta

"My intinks tell me its' too late to get a donnor and I they my intinks tell me that I'm the only one to help my only son ."said Vera grimly and a tear spiled down her eye

"Queen Vera is right.The saiyan people don't have any lung donnors now."stated doctor numeber 2

"Really so what's why we use artficial organs why can't we give my son, Prince Vegeta an artficial organ."cried Queen Vera

"Read his meditcal records,"said doctor numeber 1 handing Vera the files on her son,"It says right here"said the doctor 1 pointing to the paragraph with information,"That Prince Vegeta is allergic to the matter that the artficial are made from and if one is transplanted he'll get an allergic reaction,his body will rejected it and he'll die."

"That's right V time is of the esences now and we better stop this talking and get to Earth fast this doesn't look that good."said King Vegeta his eyes full of sorrow.

"Yes now we should go to the landing area and take off for the Earth."agreed Vera

"Yes Vera you're correct."Vegeta said

The regal couple got to the land dected of the spacepods.

"My king and Queen I have been expecting you two to go the that Earth.Your pods are ready."Said the scienctist

"My riding with my husband in his pod it's roomy in there for two people since I'm so small I can just sit on his lap."said Vera

"I have a extra oxygen mask for you Vera.We can both share the same life support system.I have a fancy pod."said King Vegeta as he was showing his space pod to his wife

"Wow!!.I want a spacepod like this."

" I'll someday I'll build one like this for you.Now climb in."King Vegeta said to his wife he was already in the pod,"now sit down on my lap.''he camanded

Vera wrapped her tail around her mate's leg and burried her face into his big musclar chest.Vegeta tried to stop her by fitting her Oxygen mask on her face before lift-of.Then Vegeta put his Oxygen mask on He wanted to fit his mate's on before he fitted his on his face to show her that he cares more about her than himself.Then Vegeta pressed many different bottons and he made the ship take flight.He pressed in cordanates for his son's house.Then the sleeping gas filled the pod.

Since it the space pod traveled at the spead of light.Vegeta and Vera were there no only an half an hour.They landed in the landing bay at CC.Bulma was there waiting for her in-laws patiencely .

"They are here now and really late."Bulma said to her self.

Vera woke up right away after they landed and pulled of her oxygen mask.She tried to wake her husband he was slowing coming out of unconciessness.One of his black onxy eyes opened up a crack then they got more bigger adjusting to the light.King Veget felt emencely weak from the sleeping gas.He pulled off his oxygen mask and streched his big mussclar arms .He felt better ,but not a 100.

Vegeta pressed the botton on the spacepod to open.His wife came out first.Vegeta was still very weak.So Vera grabbed her mate's arm and helped him to his feet.He winced in pain and he was breathing heavily.

"Hi you two" Bulma waved

"Nice to see you again Bulma"Declared Vera she walked over to her daughter in law supporting her King

"Big V what happend?"Questioned the blue haired beauty

"Oh it's nothing after time the sleeping gas will run it's corce and pass through my system,thus I will be fine."

"You're arroagant and prideful like your son.So I can see where my Veggie gets it from his old man."giggle Bulma

"Yes like father like son.",he said getting off of his Queen,"I feel better now.Like what I said the sleeping gas will run it's corce and deslove in my body."

"That's good sweetheart the color in your skin is much darker and you're breathing fine now.I'm glad."said Vera

"V thanks shouldn't we go see the human doctors now or something?"Questioned Vegeta

"Well big V not dressed like a royal saiyan you're not.I have clothes for the two of you since you're staying here on Earth for a while."

"I **ALWAYS **wear my armor.Expect for when I sleep."protested Vegeta

"Listen if you want to see your son then dress like a human."Said Bulma

"I don't want to see my son not unless he's concienous."Protested Vera (I'm serioius no more bad hosptial sences with Vegeta not untill he gets better I mean semi-concienous without any life support)

"I'm can concur with Vera.I don't want to see my son half dead lying in a hosptial bed."Cried Vegeta

"I only want to go to the hosptial to see if I can give my son one of my lungs or not.Bulma you can stay with Vegeta if you want or not."

"But before that you two have to dress like humans that means no armor."

"Awe do we have to."the royal couple protested like two little children

"Yes now come with me.'Said Bulma leading them into a room with clothes

"Vera what size of dress do you wear/"Questioned Bulma

'I think size 6 or 8 one of those.I forget the time we went shopping you said that you and I both can wear the same dress size.I don't want to wear a dress.I'm already wearing this long blue skirt."

"Here I like this chinese style gown it sues it Vera".Said Bulma as she though a knee high, yellow dress,with cherry blosson ped print, with a think pink ribon.

"Bulma this silk dress is down right georgous I love it,"excilmed Vera

"Now for the big man of the family."said Bulma

"Here Geta some blue sweat paints and a red tank top."she said and she thought the clothes over to the saiyan warrior king,"Oh my you two look to human too me."

That brought heavy embrassment to the saiyan royal coupple.The saiyan people think it's an insult to be called **HUMAN** .

"Pardon me Bulma did you just say that we look too human why that is papstrous."shricked Vera

The two royals went over to the big ful body mirror and they did look too human.It brought shame and embrassment to their faces.

"To be honesty with you two.You both look like a cutest married couple I have ever seen."

Vegeta's and Vera's face was in horror the way that way looked never again will they ever have their daughter in law ever do their clothing ever again.

"We better eat lunch before we go the that hosptial ."Said Vegeta

"That's all saiyans ever think about food and fighting so unpredictable yet so predictable"sighed Bulma

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

done right now 11:47:53 PM Wednesday, December 22, 2004 yeah I finshed this chapter in a day.

I wish everyone a merry christamas and a happy new year.

I hope you get everything on your wish list.

Have fun reading

Ps reveiw


	7. testing testing 123

Hi!!!! Well it's the night before Christmas. At my house if my webcam was on you can see that it's busy full of little ones.Too nosily to write and brainstorm.I'll try my best to make a good chapter 7 what the HFIL I'm I going to call it.Ok I need to think.I need to apolize the last chapter I wrote in in less than a day so that's why so many spelling and grammer errors nothing major.Thanks Tsume-Hiei luver for that feedback.All writers need feedbacks on what they are doing wrong.This chapter I won't write within one day,because tomorrow I'm going to my Gradma's house across a street.Oh lucky I am.I hope I get more reviews.Now I write poety for I got a good review on the very first day my poem is on the net.If you want you can check it out on my pen name is pleiadian princess if you want poems and please review.

**disclamer:**I don't own DBZ,but Vera is my chacter mine.I'm just borrowing the other chacters for a joyride.heheheheheheheh it's fun and you should try it sometime.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXXX

Chapter 7 testing testing 1-2-3

"I'm not going to a human hospital with out my gloves I might get human diease or even worse!!!!,"Protested the saiyan King

"Bulma I'm sorry about my husband he's a germophobe just like my son."Vera smircked

"I am not!!!!,''bellowed the warrior king,''I **ALWAYS** wear my gloves.I feel naked without them."

"Really it's time to conquer your fear my king by being with germy humans."Giggled Vera

"I **DISLIKE** the human race whos idea was it for our son to marry a homo sapien anyways."steamed Vegeta

"Well the saiyan gods I think they choose our destiny and it's 12 PM we better get going,but I'm hungry."complaned Vera

"So am I"agreed Vegeta

''That figures that you saiyans are hungry."snorted Bulma

"Well it's our metabolizism it breaks digests our food too.So that is why saiyans are **ALWAYS** hungry."said the warrior king

"We are going to get some thing on the road you two or hosital food."anouced Bulma

"Humans eat really bad fast food and it gives you diarea and bad gas.Everyone knows hospital food is terrible and it carries human germs and diease.We might die if we eat that stuff.My Veggie and I like a nice home cooked meal with all the vitamins and minerals that your body needs and no empty calories."

"Kami are you saiyan very smart."gasped Bulma

"Oh corce!!! That's my mate and my saiyan people"said the warrior king full of pride in his baratone voice.

"Like always saiyans are prideful just like my husband."giggled Bulma

"We can survive without food for a while."said Vera.

"Oh only a day or so."laughed Bulma.

Bulma's remark brought a heavy color of pink to the saiyan sovereins.

"Well true warriors can go with out food for a long time."said Vegeta and his stomach growled with brought a heavy shade of pink on his face

"Dear I guss that **YOU** are not a true warrior."hissed Vera

"Fine let's go already."demanded Vegeta

"Since when do you want to go with me to the doctor all of a suden?"questioned Vera

_Rember V our doctors said that you might die so I'm spending all the time a can with you.thought King Vegeta_

"Oh nothing dear.I just feel like coming with you."repiled Vegeta

_He knows that I might die tring to save our son's life.I can see why he wants to get close to me,but wait Vera your husband Vegeta was ALWAYS close to me no matter what even before this life crisis happened thought Queen Vera_

Everyone went into Bulma's car,but King Vegeta was alittle too big so they had to take the convertable intead.

"Oh great a trafic jam."sighed Vera

"In West City it always happens at lunch."repiled Bulma

"Please stop with the lunch word you are making me hungry."pleaided Vegeta. Bulma just sighed she thought that the trafic jam will never end people rolled down their car windows and shouted "HEY LET'S GO GRANDMA I HAVEN'T GOT ALL DAY DO YA HEAR???"

"Oh to all the saiyan gods do humans have to be that lound."Vegeta covered his sentive ears

"Yes I know what he means saiyans have altra senitive hearing."replied Vera

"So I can see why Veggie hates it when I yell at him because it hurts his senitive ears,but I can always use that as a weakness."said Bulma

(two hours later)

"What is up with this trafic jam.My gut is growling and I want some food.At least saiyan cities don't have trafic jams or I'll go bananas right away"bellowed Vegeta

"Sweetheart I'm hungry too and inpaience.I just want to do my thing and get the hell out of here!!!."yelled Vera

_God when are we going to get out of this godforsaken trafic jam.It is never like this in West city.I can't wait for these saiyans to get some food and some angry mangement class.Boy they are mad._thought Bulma

"I don't care how long this takes.I'm leaving."yellled Vera going to jump up in the air and fly Vegeta cought his wife by the ankle.

"Vera don't blow our cover.Humans dislike the saiyan people.If they knew that we are the rulers of the saiyan people they would want to kill us."hissed Vegeta in a quiet wisper

"Remember we are much stronger than they are.Us two can prabably kill all the humans on this mudball of a planet."wispered Vera

"Heh I'm acting stupid now."

"I know it's from the lack of food to your brain.''

"That wasn't nice."

"Stop acting like a child."

"I'm **NOT** actting like a child.V let's just go I'll take Bulma."

"Right."Vera nodded

King Vegeta took a hold of Bulma in his arms.Bulma notced right away that she was off the ground and into the sky she started to kick and scream at her father inlaw.

"You monkey let go of me.I want to go back into my car."yelled Bulma furiously

"I'm no monkey and second we can buy you another car,but this is the fastest way to this hospital place."he legchered his daughter inlaw

"I know what he means I hate these trafic jams I never got stuck in one of those before."agreed Vera

"Like what they say a first time for everything."laughed Bulma

(hospital)

"You need to tell the lady at the front desk your name Vera and why you're here.Just say that I need to have some test proformed on me,because I need to give a lung to someone."stated Bulma with her hands on her hips.The two real saiyans and the light blue haired woman walked up the the service desk.

"May I help you three?"the tall brown haired nurse asked

"Yes I'm Vera here to check in.I need to take some testes to see if I'm allable to donate a lung to my son."

"Vera with your party please sit over there on the west wing.,"the brown haired nurse pointed to the left side of the building with soft chairs,"Doctor Mia will be with you soon.Just wait for your name to be callled."

"Thanks."said Vera she , her daughter in-law, and her husband walked over to the west side of the building.

"Here's some magizines if you're intested.Sometimes it takes a while for th doctor to call you in and it seans quite busy today.''said Bulma picking up a magazine and reading it.

"I never been to a clinic before.My doctors I pay them to live with me,"Said Vera eyeing everyone in the clinic couriously like a monkey that never seen people before

"V what Bulma-chan has been saying there is a first time for everything."Vegeta reminded his wife.

"That's true though I want to expence alot in my lifetime.I seriously do,"sighed Vera,"All you want me to do is be coupled up in an emorious palace all my life."fumed Vera

"No you just choice to be 'coupled up' in a palace,because I like to travel and go places."

"Vera."called a blond haired short nurse

"V it's time for you to go.Are you sure that you don't want me to go with you?"questioned the king with his arms akimbo and his eye brows crocked.

"Yes dear I'll be just fine without you.You don't have to be everywhere I go.''said Vera she was going to say more to her mate,but the nurse interupted what she was going to say next.

"Vera.Last call Vera."shouted the nurse

"I'll be go now.Bye dear I love you.''called Vera

"Bye and I love you too."he replled to his mate

"Ok Vera it took to long for you to come."said the blond haired nurse leading Vera into a lab

"Step onto this scale and let's take your weight." Vera steped on the scale and the numbers came out 98 pounds.the nurse put down she weight 98 pounds

"What 98 pounds that can't be right a weigh much more than that."shouted Vera _oh yeah I'm on Earth and the gravetiy is 10 times less.So I weigh time times less_ thought Vera

"98 pounds is very skiny for a lady with alot of muscle on her body.I suggest you eat more Vera."

"My mate he says that I eat enought,but all the women from my tribe are this skiny and thin."said Vera nerviously not to blow her cover

'That tribe are you from Vera?"Questioned the nurse.

"I think it's pronouced sai-yan or something."

"I never heard of these saiyan people before.Now come with me we need to get a blood sample from you."the nurse lead Vera to this empty, white ,clean,room with machines that and going back and forth with red liquid in the tubes

"Sit down."the nurese comaded she took a hold of Vera's arm

"Are you left handed or right handed?"she questioned

"I'm right handed ma'am.''she anwsered

The nurse took elelastctic and commaned Vera to make a fist.Muscle poped out from Vera's arm.

"You have very strong well muscled arms.You must work out alot."completed the nurse

"Yes everyone from my tribe workout it's our culture to do so.''said Vera watching the nurse intenaly as she wrapped the elastic around her well muscled arm.Blood vessels came poping out from the arm and the nurse got a needle with a plactic tube on the end where the blood goes.

"This will only take a second or two."

Red blood was being drawn from Vera's arm and she never felt it she just watched the blood fill the tube intentaly.

"Done anounced" the nurse.she took the tube from the needle,she put a stopper on the tube,then put a lable on it, throw the needle in a red plactic small container,and finally put a bandaid in the area that the needle drew blood from.

"Vera we need to wait for these testes to return so please go back in the waiting area and wait for the test results to get back,then we have to take some more testes."

"Ok"Vera repiled

Vera walked out from the room into the waiting room.There was a narrow stretch of hallway.

Vegeta came up to her for a bear hug."Veg please not in public it's imbarrassing."Vera pleaded

"Human couples do it all the time."he said openly

"Big V there's a problem."Vera wispered harshly once she said that she got her husband worried.

"Oh no what kind of problem don't tell me that our son might die."he hissed at her

"No no no sweetheart don't like that.I said no public affection.You said it's ok because humans do it all the time.There's a problem about that we are saiyans and saiyan couples **ONLY** show attection in the privacy of their own home.UNDERSTAND."she wispered maddly

"Yes understand."

"Please come with me when the doctor calles me or when I need to take a test."Vera ask pulling on his right arm looking at him in the eye

"Oh so that means that you can't even live a minute without your love."he giggle eying his mad mate.

"No I just feel more secure when you're with me."she explaned.He eyed the bandage on her upper arm

"They took blood didn't they?"he questioned

"Why yes they did.Why you are the exurbent one.The better half in this marrige and I'm the other half."she said looking at the floor.Vegeta laughed at her silly remark.Vera felt bad that her mate will laugh at her.

"That's not true.Just because I'm the man in this one.Men don't do everything.Sometines it's the woman who's the better half.''he explaned to her

"Really."she said with tears in her eyes wealding up

"Yes.Let's just relax.It will be a long time before we get that test back since all of these humans are here."he said grabbing her side leading her to a chair by Bulma.Bulma she was still reading her magazine on parenting.Her eyes were glued to it and she was in a trans like state.

"Hi Bulma"Vera gently said and she gently tapped her magazine she was reading.

"Hi Vera how are you."

"I'm fine."she responded

"Vera calling Vera for lab."called a short male nurse with green eyes and black hair.

"That's for me,"she said primayly to Bulma,"Veg you are coming with me."she grabbed his arm and pulled him with her

"My husband Vegeta he is coming with me if you don't mind sir."asked Vera in a soft voice

"Yes Vera he may come with you."said the male nurse

They walked down a long narror hall.Stopped at a room with a big machine of some sort.

"Vera doctor Mia he'll be coming soon to go over with you blood test and he'll proform a test on you .Sit right down on the table and your husband will sit on that chair."the male nurse comarded pointing to the chair right by the door.The male nurse left.Vera hopped on the table lined with paper._This is a werid doctor's room,she thought,paper lined the table now that's werid._The room was snow white.It had now windows and it was big for a room,but that strange machine took up most of the room.It had alot of what seamed breathing tubes instreated in it and it had some monitors on it.The door knob tuned and the doctor came in.He wore golden framed glasses,we wore a white jacket with a red sweater,His hair was brown and short,He had blue eyes."Hi there...,"doctor Mia he paused to look swinted eyed at the paper in his hand,"Vera." "Yes I have your blood test her and everything is normal.Your type matches Vegeta's."

"Yes he's my son."repiled Vera

"In your blood you have alot of protein which is interesting,because no human can have that much protein and still be healthy.You must be an alien."

"Well I'm and my husband are saiyan aliens.Althought we look human."said Vera

_(Vera bad Vera you blew our cover and they would want to do those bad testes on us)_he send to her tellapathticly

(_I'm sorry,but you said that you won't let humans do mean and evil testes on us.)_Vera repiled Tellapathticly

"Where no these saiyan aliens live."asked doctor Mia to the saiyan royal couple

" We live on this little red planet.I think it's called Mars.Yes Mars.I think."Said Vera

_(V good job I'm pround of you.I would have had said I'm from the moon or Uranus.Heheheheeheheehe I said Uranus.) he said Tellapathticly_

_(Dear Uranus is that planet that is made of smelly gas and it smells worser than someones butt!!!!I would hate to live there.I think no one is stupid enough to live on a Butt planet)_

Mars huh we have been to Mars and no aliens."said the doctor watching them very closely

"Well we live underground that's why I have such fair skin.She has darker skin because of the dirt where she was born."Vegeta said

"How intriquging,"said the doctor,"you two we should talk about aliens.Now vera come her and sit down on this chair."Said the doctor pointing to the black leather hair by the strange machine.Vera walked over there and sat down on the black leather chair.Doctor Mia he got a tube in his gloved hand.

"Vera can you please put this into your mouth on this."asked the doctor

"How do you know that there's no germs that will make her sick on this tube."questioned her husband

"Because these tubes are despoiseable and there aren't any germs on these."

Doctor Mia then got a nose plug and before he cliped it on Vera's noise he said "I'm going to test your breathing and heart rate.I'm using this noise plug to block air flow to your nose.I'll take it off when I'm done.And next is X-rays."he said then he leaded forword and cliped the nose plug on Vera's nose.Doctor Mia also cliped on some little tabs on her chest area to take heart beat.After a minute the machines where taken off of her.Print out sheets were coming out from the machine.Pretty quickly.Doctor Mia then picked up the print offs and read them over and over again.Vegeta the King/warrior/scientist came over and looked over doctor Mia's punny shoulder blade couldn't make any sense of these papers,because they were typed up in human.

"Vera these test are good now time for a chest X-ray.Vera's husband stay here."he comarded,"Vera come with me down the hall."

"Vera lie down on this table."he comarded then he place some apron of lead of her chest area.Then he ran over beniath a wall with a little plexly glass widow and he pressed a button and light shined and the X-ray was tooken.Within 60 seconds it printed from another machine in the room.

"Vera now come with me.We got the chest X-ray and need to compair you and your son's X-ray."said doctor Mia

She followed him into a small room with a sheet of white plastma that was big as the X-ray and it was pluged into the wall.Vegeta was sitting right there on a chair my the desk.

"Please sit down right by your husband."the doctor said

Vera took a seat right by her beloved husband.He put his big muscalar arm around her.Doctor Mia then got a pen out.He tuned on a swetch on the sheet on white plastma and then put the two X-rays on.

"The lungs are a perfect match,.''he said in awe," 9 o'clock tomorrow morning we can start the transplant."he said.The regal couple had waves of emomation running through them.At the same time they shared happiness and pain.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

finshed Saturday, January 01, 2005 it took me a good week to finsh this chapter.Yes it's very long.The next chapter will be alittle less I hope. I took my time and read it over. I hope that you had a happy new year.Please review.I got good reviews and please keep them coming!


	8. today is the day

Hi and I'm super sailor Vegeta-sei.As you know I haven't been writing.1.got a part of chapter 8 complete,2.our computer had errors and we had to go to system recovery and restore,3. the chapter got deleted in the process and number 4. I had writers block really really badly and I'm not kidding.So this might take a few days,but oh well and here's chapter 8 of Love the Most Powerfulest Force in the Universe. Notes from me; this fic has been great and there is like 5 or more chapters left so enjoy!P.S there is a sequal if I can write one and or if I don't get writers block.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 8 todays the day

The sun hasn't rose yet above the horsion yet.Shining in the night sky,stars were sparkling like diamonds.Watching over earth,the moon was full.Awoke up bright and early two saiyans were sturring and very nervous especially Vera. Dress in a light blue,long,silky night gown her hair was messy in short spikes. she sat on the king sized guest bed that her daughter in-law ,Bulma, gave Vera,and her husband.Vegeta just sat there and watched his wife just sitting and poundering her own thoughts and regreats.A simple sigh excaped Vera's lips. Vegeta wrapped his reddish-brown tail around her waist . The king was dressed in a crimson red full bodied robe. Vera glarred at her husband for disturbing her. He retuned her glare for a giggle. Vera was becoming erratated with his behavor beared her teeth and growled softy.

The sun arose over west city and the temperature was warm and sunny.It was 7:00 AM. Still in their PJs,the saiyan royal couple never left thier bedroom they wanted all the time as possible together. It was 7:10 and they got into the shower.They meet Bulma down stairs at 7:30 for some breakfast. Vera only picked and nibbled on her baccon and pancakes. She just wasn't in the mood for anything she wanted to get on with her life and her training the day after today. There was still alot of time after breakfast. Vera just left and went into another room without her husband being 'glued' to her.

(My question? is this chapter better or worser or should I keep dragging it on like this.Back to fic.)

Vera had no regrets the past few days and her saiyan instints told her that her life was going to change greatly not in a good or bad way just greatly. Her life was chaos and confusion just for now and things will settle down to the way that they were.For almost an hour Vera was alone and with out her husband. Her husband found her and told her to come and go to the hosital.

The saiyan queen was dressed in blue jeans and a plain light pink t-shirt. Saiyan royalty wouldn't be catched dead in plain human clothes,but hey it was to blend in with the people of earth.

setting hospital

The hospital was lively today people were coming in and out patients and doctors alike.The noise was over welming for the saiyan couple ; the phones were ringing off the hook,people were talking in the loby with thier families and life long mates,the sound of some people using oxygen,cell phones,and so much more.

After the noise quited the trio walked up to the front desk.The front desk lady had her hands full.She was talking on the phone and writing typing on the computer and plus trying to write too.

"Please I need to call you back I have people I need to take care of"the resectionist spoke into the phone.

"Hello and how may I help you."the nice lady with the smiled asked? (super sailor Vegeta-sei's note:Ok I'm going to skimp a part because it's borring so bear with me or should I skimp it you know how it is when you go to the doctor correct?)

"Oh ok Vera go to room B10 on the bottom floor and they will get you into a hospital gown and will get you ready for the operation."

"Right"the saiyan queen repiled with a smile on her face and her thumb up in the air. Bulma and Vera's husband sat down in the waiting room for a really slow,borring,and heart wrenching 7 and an half hours.

The rooms were hard to find with all the people all around walking,running,crying,and you name it.All the comossion and noise was hurting Vera's sensitive saiyan ears. Minutes felt like eons of time going painfully slowly.It was hard to see the room numbers. _Room B10 was right there finally there_ thought Vera.

A doctor was in there and he instructed her to take off her clothes,but not infront of him in a bathroom. Coming out of the bathroom, the doctor took Vera's clothes and put them in a grocary bag.He made sure they got send to her party in the waiting room. The doctor wheeled her into the operating room. There was seven doctors dressed in light baby blue. They wore masked over their faces and wore layx gloves over their hands. One doctor put a mask over Vera's noise and mouth. Looking up at the doctors,Vera,her eyes were getting heavy and she knew she was being drugged before surgary.It was for the best. In a few minutes she fell into a deep dark abyss of sleep.

(SSV this is not the end of this chapter just the scean so enjoy)

Bulma walked up to Vegeta's room to spend alike bit of time with her beloved saiyan prince. Grabbing a chair,by Vegeta's bedside,bulma sat in it and just watched her husband contunne in his exiestance. His hair was all over his face. Hair oily from not being washed. The nice warm sunny day was purfect,but the only thing missing was her prince.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

yeah done on 2/11/2005 about time huh? I have really nothing to say honestly I don't. Please reader before you go see down there a blue box it says subment review please give me a good review saying you loved it hated it or whatever just subment me a review.

Super sailor Vegeta-sei

P.S happy V-day oh yeah I'm going to write a short V-day fic with guss who?


	9. shock,heart break and recovery

Hi and alrigoto for the review! This next chapter is going to have some dymanic drama in it so be prepaired. Like what I said soon this fic will be over! Hey I got sixteen out on tweenty on my spelling testes and get 15 out of 15 on Vocabullary ,but still I'm a bad spelling and I type too fast. Well I'm still using wordpad because I downloaded that thing that offers and my computer says the data is corrupt so I'm stuck with outdated wordpad on a brandnew computer that's less than a year old. So please review for me! Love ! SSV PS I'm using some japanese words the words with the star are japanese and I'll be so kind enounth to define them for you.PSS disclamer I don't own DBZ or it's chacters ,but I own Vera I'm just borrowing the rest for a joyride across the universe hehehehehehe

_Vegeta:_finally this story is getting good

_Super sailor Vegeta-sei:_Yes Veggie because I wrote this fic and **NOT **you

_King Vegeta: _I (cries) Hate this part.

_Vera:_So do I and live with it you big monkey man

_Super sailor Vegeta-sei: _when these two love birds are fighting the way that saiyan mates express their love let's get on to my fic

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 9 shock , heart break and recovery

Vegeta was doing alot better now and he wasn't on any machines anymore,but he still had to be at the hospital for atleast two more long and borring weeks , on the other hand, Vegeta's mother, Vera, wasn't doing so great. Even with a respirator she fought to get oxygen into her lungs. Each and every breath burning her windpipe. Vera wanted to give up the fight ,she knew her husband won't let her lose the battle with life. Vera knew that they will meet again shortly in the afterlife , because a saiyan after their mate dies they just lose it and wants to die.

Today was another happy go lucky sunny day. Bulma seen that Vegeta was much better and going to wake from his coma any day now , or even today if she was lucky. Vegeta was so handsome when he slept. She bend over and kissed him on the check. Vegeta responded , move a little and slowing cracked open his oxyn eyes. He didn't remember a thing. Bulma said his name in a delighted voice and she gave him a bear hug. "Vegeta I-I love you" Bulma declared she had a tear of joy on her soft pall cheek. Vegeta was glad to see his wife ,but he never was glad to see her. Vegeta then threwed off his oxygen mask planted Bulma a deep pasionate kiss on her red painted lips. The couple parted , Vegeta didn't put his mask back on. He then spoke his voice was raspy from all the tubes that were inserted into his windpipe and his low raspy voice wasn't above a wisper. "Bulma why I'm here?" he wanted to say more but he needed to catch his breath. Bulma looked into her husband's dark eyes. She knew how precious he was. "Vegeta if I didn't find you in our bedroom you won't be here ,but don't thank me thank you mother. The doctors said that you needed a lung and your mother sacrificed one of hers for you." Bulma had some tears coming down her cheeks. She heard her mate having trouble breathing she placed the mask back on his face with gental loving care. He didn't take the mask off his face. "Where is my mother?" Vegeta asked he didn't pause for a breath and his voice sounded better. "Dear she's in another room. I can't take you there you still have to be hooked up to an IV. Sorry." Bulma reinsured her husband and strocked him on the check. "Your father was just here an hour ago seeing her I think you want to see him don't you Veggie." "Otousan-sama1,"Vegeta said He looked like a helpless child and his big black onxy eyes where shining with unshead tears. "Yes your father,Sweetheart, it's ok don't cry"

In a room down the hall...

The saiyan queen's life beats were getting less and less. She was semi-conscious. Her mind was awake and her body was paralysed unable to move and respound to touches. _This is hopeless. I did the right thing and gave up a lung for my son and I should be glad to die a tragic dealth._ thought the saiyan queen in her last living minutes. _Why can't Vegeta be here for me. I need to be held in my loves arms. _what Vera just thought brought some tears to her shut eyes. _I lead a good life and well should just let go and die. Die a tragic,slow painfull dealth _Vera though _Bye universe_ then she exhaled a slow painful breath that let go of her mortal body. The beeping of the hear monitor ceased to beep and went silent. The silence of a slow painful dealth. The grim repper Cronus the father of time takes dead to the other world.

CC

Having the stabing feeling of the heart the saiyan king knew something was wrong with his beloved queen. So he went to the nearest window and flew to the hostial.

When he got there a few minutes later he demanded like a mad man to go and see his queen. The doctors were scared of King Vegeta's bad temper and a nurse had the couage to go and show him to his wife's room.

Later when they got there, by the room Vegeta noticed that his wife's ki was no more. Deep inside the warror king was shards of a saiyan who planet was destroyed. Sadness never felt before was felt. He was mad and furious that they just let a superior saiyan queen who made humans look like dirt just die. The nurse was about to leave when the saiyan king grabbed her by the collar. Poping out of his head ,by his widows peak were vains big and blue. (he's royalty after all and they have blue blood)

The nurse was kicking and trying to get lose. She was too weak to get out of the grasp of the might , power saiyan king. "What did you do to Vera. I demanded the best medical service that this rock of a planet has." he barked down her throat.

"Father ,"said Vegeta weakly,"why is he here?" "Veggie I don't know to see your mother." Bulma replied "Please get him I want to see him." Vegeta said reaching out to his wife he touched her check. "Fine I'll go and get him." Bulma stated. The blue beauty marched out of the room and she went to see her father in-law. "Vegeta your son is up." she said gruppyly "Oh so he is." he said quite upset not letting her see his black eyes. "Yes what is wrong and why are you crying?"Bulma questioned with consurn in her voice "It's nothing my,"he paused then he let a tear fall freely down his check, "mate died on life support." Bulma felt very upset that he father in law will have to live the rest of his lonely life as a widow. Later on... (can't tell you there) "Hey your son wants to see you" she said. The saiya-jin oui2 looked at her with some comfort and relief ,but still looked sad and defastated. Bulma then led her father in-law to her husband's room. A pure smile was on Vegeta's lips and he was quite glad to see his father ,but he never has since he was a mama's boy.

"Father"

"Son there is something I need to tell you your mother is..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

finshed Sunday, February 27, 2005 at 07:47:23 PM yes done with this chapter I hope you like and those japanese words. Otousan means father Sama is a sufix for royality so Otousan-sama. Saiya-jin saiya means the planet that one is from and jin means from there of that word so ice-jin Nit-jin Human I think I'm not sure. Oui king and ouji prince. Please review using that little blue box down there. **NOW EXPECTING ALL REVEIWS!** there is no reason why you can't just give me a good review and say nice job pat on the back.


	10. emotions are for everyone

super sailor Vegeta-sei's conner

Well sorry for the late up-date. I'm pround because I got my report card today. I'll be nice to show off. Shop B , Social A- , English A , Science A , band A, gym A ,and math B. I only have 5 weeks of school. I promise I'll write more chapters over the summer. I got an idea in English we read the iliad. It was about this Trojan prince named Paris he takes the Queen of Sparta (or something like that) her name is Helen the the ten year long greek and Trojan war starts. This warrior Achilles (A/N yes named after the tendon because the was killed by an arrow guilded by the sun god , Apollo , that hit his left heel) So this book remined me of the DBZ universe. Bulma will be the Beautiful Queen of that Sparta , Helen who send 10,000 warships after her Vegeta the Trojan prince Paris. Achilles is Goku. Hector is someone who I have to make up. Queen Hecuba is Queen Vera. King Priam is the saiyan King Vegeta. Andromoche is the wife of Hector who I have to make up yet. Agamemon king of Mycenae who shall be him? King Menelaus is Yamcha , Ok Cassandra she is Vega since she is the princess of Troy. Troy will be Vegeta-sei and Grease Earth. So tell me if that fic will be anygood PS no one reviewed for chapter number nine so please review I need reviews and tell me if iliad DBZ style will be anygood. E-mail me on what the chacters that don't go with DBZ should be called or if I should leave Hector,hector. My E-mail is on my profile for the reviews. 

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. So what I used the chacters , made my own story , and took them on a joyride.**

* * *

Chapter 10 Emotions are for everyone 

"Son.. I don't know how to tell you this." King Vegeta said sadly as he was gentally strocking his son's left cheek.

"Father please...," Vegeta pleaded his voice was raspy still.The ouji was talking deep breaths though the mask on his face.you could see a dynamic difference when he inhaled and exhaled. Bulma was watching the father and son talk and do a little bit of bonding. A tiny tear went down her check. She knew that happened to Vera. Bulma was glad that her husband still lives on this mortal plane with her. They will live a very full and happy life together thanks to Vera's sacrice for her only son.

"Dad come on please tell me." Vegeta said getting quite angery

"Son I just cannot! the past hour has been quite hard for me," King V siad half shouting with his fist clench ," Fine you win. Vegeta my only son you are the only family I have left now your beautiful mother died an hour ago. I know it's unbelievable because your mother was a warrior , who never really got any injures, furthermore she never got sick with any illness." Tears were streaming down his face as he talked. Memories of his love flooded his mind. Just Yesterday she was alive on machines! Saiyans were hard to kill just from a silly organ transplant. What will the saiyan people think that their queen died? Who will rule? (SSV note on Vegeta-sei the king must have a mate to help him rule) Is he going to die of lonelyness for the lost of his beloved , life long mate? Will he ever find hope because Faith is gone (A/N in Russian the name Vera means faith)

"Father is everything alright?" Questioned the weak prince weakly. Vegeta turned his head towards is father and looked into his black deep coal eyes. Who, was still weeping over the lost of his mate.

"No my dear son how did you feel when you lost Bulma?" There was some hisatation there and Vegeta came to an answer to give his father.

"Well first thing father I was angery,vengeful,upset,lost,heartbroken,and very emotionful (SSV note if that's even a word) Bulma heard her dear husband say that about his non-exiestant feelings for her. It made her day nine times brighter. The saiyan king desided to re-start on strocking his son's cheek loveingly The king had strocked his son's cheek when he was just an infant (A/N non-yaoi I don't do gay fics)

Father and son sat in the room enjoying each others presents. Walking into the room , Bulma sat near her father in law. seeing his wife come into the room , Vegeta was more happy. The couples hands were quite close so they both held each others hands. King Vegeta left the room silently and went back to CC. Knowing better to leave the young couple alone.

Vegeta's and Bulma's hands meet in a tight grasp. Looking down at her husband , Bulma petted Vegeta's large windows peak with her other hand.

"How is my sweet prince feeling." asked Bulma tenderly

"My lungs still hurt , my windpipe burns a little , but other than that I'm fine my dear." the prince said still sounding weakly

" I can see that sweetheart. Veggie-chan you might be released from the hospital soon. I'm going to be so happy. Finally I won't be alone in bed anymore." Bulma gave Vegeta a little peak on the forehead. Her fingers went directly into his thick spiky hair showing affection towards her dearly beloved mate. Vegeta was memorised by her smell. Smelt strongly of fresh cut spring flowers. The saiyan prince's heart ached for her gental , uncondisional . sweet,and strong love of his princess Bulma.

"Veggie honey did they feed you?" Bulma asked while she strocked his cheek. She was on her knees beside him.

"Bulma it's like you read my mind. Yes I'm very hungey my stomach growls like it never ate in a week."

"Geta honey I can't let you be faminished. So I'll go down stairs and get some food for the cafe Ok."

Bulma come back with some easy to eat food;like jello,mashed potatos,ice cream and other soft foods. Looking up at his mate Vegeta smiled. Bulma swung a bedside tray infront of her husband. She placed the food on it. The prince picked up a spoon and started to eat the mashed potatos and gravy. (sorry too many ands in one sentence) Starving, Vegeta ate with haste. In a matter of minnutes all the food was devowered. Vegeta ate so neatly. "I feel better." the saiyan prince simply stated "I bet,"Bulma answered ," say Vegeta I think I should give you a bath."

* * *

another super sailor vegeta-sei's conner 

end of chapter 10 gosh these chapters are getting to be short. I'm out of school now. I started this chapter six weeks ago and this is how far I got!I I still want to write the Illiad DBZ style. I watched Troy and read the condence verson in English class. We discussed it. I'm going to read the Iliad the verson by Homer. No I don't know Greek but I have the English verson. What keeps me from reading is I'm almost done with Dragons of a Vanished Star. It's the last Dragonlance book. That sucks like DBZ ending. I recomend you read the Dragonlance seris. It's nothing like Dragonball Z ,but it's good with Elves, gods,plainspeople,dwaves, humans, dragons and battles. **REVIEW OR DIE.** PS it's a nice saying like that anime called read or die. I **DON'T **want lazy readers to die on me or no one will read.


End file.
